


Needles

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade monday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #9. Can be read as a standalone. Mycroft does not like to be sick.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 40





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Monday yet but since work is expected to be hectic, best to post now. :)

"Sherlock, stop fussing! I'm fine!" 

"If you are really fine, don't faint again!" 

Mycroft squeezes his eyes shut as the room seems to start spinning violently again. He was thankfully laying down on Sherlock's bed this time.

"Why didn't you just send your minions to brief me? It would be better than dragging yourself up my stairs just to sleep on my floor." said Sherlock as he tries to remove his stubborn older brother's jacket.

"It required a certain level of discretion and you managed to upset most of them, remember?" tired, so tired, but Mycroft needed this problem dealt with so that it would not add into other pool of issues he was already dealing with. 

"Stop resisting me! I'm just taking off your jacket, waistcoat, and tie, dear brother, not trying to strip you naked." Sherlock and Mycroft are now wrestling at this point. 

"I'm meeting the Prime Minister at 11am!"

"No you are not! You are in no condition to leave this bed, let alone function like your usual bothersome self!" Sherlock has successfully pinned down his brother so that the stubborn man stays still but the problem now is he does not have enough hands to actually take off Mycroft's clothes. 

Three cars came to a screeching halt. Their doors opened and slammed. Unit 221B's door opened with footsteps running up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson yelled in surprise. Into the living room they run to. 

"Sherlock! Where are you? What's going on?"

"Mr. Holmes!" 

Mycroft groans. The many footsteps made their way into the bedroom with guns pointing everywhere.

Seeing no one else other than the brothers on the bed with one pinning down the other, the guns found their way back into their holsters while the users waited for an explanation. 

"Why did you call them?" Mycroft hisses angrily at Sherlock. 

"Now that they're here, they can take you to mummy and daddy!" Sherlock grins evilly. 

Anthea dismissed the bodyguards while Greg looked at the brothers, baffled at Sherlock's earlier texts and words.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" Greg asks wryly. He had dropped everything in his hands including his coffee in front of Chief Super and ran out of New Scotland Yard when he saw Sherlock's message with a photo of Mycroft in a painful expression on the floor. Chief Super is going to have his arse for this. 

Mycroft tries to break free of his brother's clutches again but another wave of dizziness overtook him. Anthea is on the phone calling for his private physician. 

"My brother is stubbornly insisting that he continues working while he is ill." 

"I'm not ill! I'm just sleep deprived! Anthea, I don't need Dr. Mill, I'm FINE!" 

Sherlock sighs. "See what I mean?"

"So why tell me? You should be calling your parents." Greg is starting to become uncomfortable. 

Sherlock locks eyes with Greg and says "I can't do this on my own. He'll listen to you and do whatever you say."

Greg is lost for words and feels a blush rising up his checks. Mycroft starts to blush too and begins to violently protest. This time, he successfully throws Sherlock off him and nearly manages to reach the stairs when his vision starts to blur again. He tries to grip on the stairs railing but misses and starts to feel like he is floating in the air. 

Greg manages to grab Mycroft's wrist and pulls the taller man back. They fall back to the floor with Mycroft in Greg's arms, Mycroft's head on Greg's chest. Greg sat up slowly while he cradles Mycroft. The younger man is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to tear up and starts sobbing into Greg's chest while gripping on the policeman's shirt. Everything seems to hurt but for some reason, he feels safe in these arms, on this chest, in this warm embrace.

Sherlock's and Anthea's eyebrows are raised but said nothing. Greg continues to cradle Mycroft and pat his head to sooth the miserable man. Dr. Mill arrives after 5 minutes. Greg cox Mycroft to move to the sofa and continues to be Mycroft's pillow while the good doctor checks on the necessaries.

"No needles…" Mycroft mumbles.

"Now now Mr. Holmes, we need to determine that there's no foul play here as per our usual procedures."

Mycroft tries to get up but Greg holds on to him with a tighter grip. "Mycroft, the doctor needs your blood to run some tests."

"No! No needles!" the younger man is delirious now. He tries to escape from the comfortable arms but his strength is gone the instant he feels something soft but slightly chafed on his lips with Greg's face so very near to his. 

"All done. Thank you for your help DI Lestrade."

Greg broke the kiss. His face has turned intensely red. Mycroft starts heaving and darkness soon engulfs his vision.

\---

"Look how cute the both of you were on your first kiss." Kathleen placed the tablet on Mycroft's lap which is currently displaying a photo of that morning. 

Mycroft squeaks, "You were there too???" 

Kathleen grins and answers, "Now then Greg, please distract him again so that we can determine he was not poisoned. Thank you."


End file.
